


Teori Modus Antrian

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Humor, Mathematics, Queueing Theory, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Di bank, Gil bertemu takdir salah alamatnya.





	Teori Modus Antrian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AR, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Gilbert 'Gil' Goriabadi pergi ke tempat yang dijadikan orang-orang sebagai tempat penyimpanan uang alias bank. Cowok itu perlu mentransfer uang dalam jumlah besar untuk biaya pembelian gitar baru, dan karena pengiriman lewat ATM terbatas, Gil terpaksa harus meniti langkah menuju bank terdekat dari rumahnya. Demi gitar baru dan lagu-lagu baru ciptaannya yang mungkin akan terkenal suatu hari nanti.

Setibanya di bank yang sudah ramai dipenuhi para pensiunan yang hendak mengambil uang pensiun, Gil segera mengambil nomor antrian lalu mencari tempat duduk. Ada dua kursi kosong yang tersisa; satu di depan dan di samping seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang asyik bermain _pager_ ; satu lagi di belakang dan di samping seorang cewek berambut kucir kuda.

Berhubung kakek-kakek tidak bisa dimodusin, Gil memutuskan untuk duduk di samping si cewek rambut buntut kuda. Yah, hitung-hitung kenalan, siapa tahu nyantol?

"Hal―"

"Lo tau gak kalo rata-rata _rate_ kedatangan lebih besar daripada rata-rata _rate_ pelayanan, maka sistem antriannya bisa dibilang nggak efektif?"

Gil mengerjap. "... hah?"

"Contoh nyatanya antrian ini aja. Lo liat tuh, udah berapa orang coba yang antri? Terus lo coba itung, berapa lama mereka nunggu? Terus lo itung juga, berapa selisih waktu datang mereka?"

"...."

"Terus lo liat deh, loketnya cuma satu. Dengan pelanggan membludak kayak gini, ditambah waktu pelayanan yang lamanya minta ampun, udah jelas banget kalo sistem antrian di sini nggak efektif, 'kan?"

"I-iya sih, nggak salah, tapi terus―"

"Dengan keadaan setiap hari yang nggak berubah alias tiap hari membludak, mestinya manajer sini ngatur supaya efektif, dong. Soalnya, ketidakefektifan sama artinya dengan buang-buang duit. Buang-buang duit sama dengan menyia-nyiakan hidup, _man_."

"Emangnya ngantri itu buang-buang duit, ya?" tanya Gil dengan tampang polos tanda dia benar-benar tidak memahami perkataan si cewek.

"Lo nggak mengenal prinsip _time is money_ , apa?" balas si cewek gemas. "Daripada lo menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit buat ngantri di satu loket, bakal lebih efektif kalo lo ngantri lima menit karena ada lebih dari satu loket terus sepuluh menit sisanya lo pake buat nyari duit, 'kan?"

"Ooh ...." Gil manggut-manggut. "Jadi maksudnya kelamaan ngantri itu sama aja kita nggak memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, ya?"

"Khususnya, nggak memanfaatkan waktu buat cari duit," tambah cewek itu antusias. Tampaknya si cewek memang tergila-gila dengan benda yang sering diasosiasikan dengan warna hijau itu. "Duit itu penting banget di zaman sekarang ini, iya gak sih?"

"Bener banget!" Gil mengangguk semangat. "Gue setuju!"

Cewek itu tergelak puas. "Eh, keasyikan ngobrol sampe lupa ngenalin diri gue." Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Gue Aria, biasa dipanggil Aya."

Gil membalas uluran tangan itu. "Gilbert, panggil aja Gil."

"Keren amat nama lo."

Gil terkekeh bangga. "Kayak orangnya, ya?"

"Kagak."

O ... ke.

"Oke, Gil, jadi gue mau nanya." Aya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kenapa lo mau-maunya gue cekokin pake teori ini-itu padahal kita belum saling kenal?"

Gil terkekeh malu. "Mau gimana, Ay, namanya ketemu cewek cakep."

Aya tergelak. "Gombal lu!"

Yah, Gil sangka cewek itu bakalan klepek-klepek mendengar gombalannya. Gil tidak tahu kalau Aya sangat kebal terhadap yang namanya gombalan, apalagi jika gombalannya hanyalah gombal sekelas Gil barusan.

Gagal modus, deh.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ketika mabok belajar teori antrian dilampiaskan dalam bentuk fanfiksi, ya jadinya begini~ (":
> 
> Aku lupa apa yang mendorongku membuat fanfiksi ini. Kalau gak salah ... gara-gara kuis antrian dadakan? Pokoknya aku sedang duduk dengan damai di kampus, menunggu kelas, dan tahu-tahu nerima chat, "hari ini kuis, bapaknya datang bawa soal."
> 
> Hal seperti itulah yang biasa aku sebut ujug-ujug.
> 
> Haha, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
